The Antithesis
by TobeDecidedEventually
Summary: Kim and Ron have graduated college and living together. Ron has been drafted by the Denver Broncos and Kim works for Global Justice. Life is dandy until Kim meets her match. Now she will need saving. Shego comes in the story. First Story so feedback would be nice. Rated T only for violence and minor language.
1. Chapter 1 - Graduation

Ron Stoppable sat in the stands, as proud as could be. The tune of Pomp and Circumstance was playing as all the graduates of the Washington Institute of Global Crime and Justice walked across the stage from the President of the University. Kim Possible was graduating from college. Kim had flourished after high school as expected. After graduating from high school she would go to become one of the world's most highly regarded agents and had even earned the respect of many superheroes. She had also managed to become the poster child of Women's' activists replacing the legendary Wonder Woman. Finally the elegant and cheery redhead walked across the stage as her name was called. The whole crowd erupted, none louder than Ron.

Just two days earlier, Ron Stoppable had graduated from the University of Alabama. He had not done too bad himself either. When Ron had graduated, he was planning on attending the local university in Middleton until he got a late call from Nick Saban, arguable the best head coach in College Football. Nick Saban had missed Ron's footage as a running back until late, and wasn't willing to give up such a talent. Ron, after putting on fifteen hard pounds of muscle, earned a full ride to play for the Crimson Tide where, along with quarterback prodigy Brick Flagg, won two national titles. Also, the duo became one of the most dynamic offenses to take foot on the gridiron. Not only was Ron a two time champion, he also broke every significant rushing record and a majority of every punt and kick return records. Ron also earned the Outstanding Running back award his last two years and was a heisman contender all of his four years. three of them, he lost to Brick Flagg before Brick went to go play for the Denver Broncos a year before Ron. The last year he lost to some hotshot named Robert Griffin or something.

After four long years of managing a long distance relationship, Kim and Ron were finally going be united. Kim was going to move back to Middleton and act as an agent for Global Justice, while keeping in touch with the Titans(Formerly known as Teen Titans). Ron was also going back to Colorado, as he had been drafted in the first round by the Broncos to rejoin his ultimate allie in Brick Flagg. Life was perfect for Ron Stoppable.

"Hey mom, dad, tweebs, Ron!" Kim spoke. The graduates were now let go and Kim had found Ron standing with her family.

"There's my Kimmy Cub," Doctor Possible spoke as both parents hugged their beloved daughter.

"Hey sis!" The two tweebs got in line to hug the lady of the hour. Finally it came Ron's turn.

"KP! how you been luv?" Ron said as smoothly as he could, even though it still came out extremely awkward.

"I'm good Ron," She came close and embraced him giving him a small little kiss. "So you guys wanna catch lunch?" Kim asked.

"Ah Booyah!" Ron exclaimed.

"lunch, lunch" Rufus squeaked, peaking out of Kim's pocket. Rufus rarely went into Kim's pocket but he loved walking across the graduation stage and playing with the cords. Rufus was slowly becoming a better linguist. The group all stuffed into Mr. Dr. Possible's station wagon and went to the local diner.

"So Kimmy, you ready to come home after being away so long?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked.

"Yeah, college was rough for the last few months." Kim responded. "Its gonna be easy for a while, considering that the missions have stopped. I should have time to relax." For a while now, the acts of taking over the World had strongly diminished. The trend started when Ron had used his Monkey powers to defeat Warmonda and Warhok, the alien invaders. Drakken and Shego, in fact hadn't been sighted since the occurrence, after which Drakken won the Nobel peace prize. The few missions were handled by Global Justice often times, because Kim's education was important and she seemed to struggle without Ron.

"Hey, Kim," The tweebs spoke in unison. "We turned your room into a gym/lab!" The tweebs had grown incredibly. Both had put on a considerable amount of muscle and grown to the height of 6'2". Also, no longer, did their voices squeak, however, it still hadn't fully deepened. They were, after all only sixteen. The two had not only developed into geniuses as expected, but also had become very successful athletes for the school. They played on the basketball team together as the guards, were excellent double's partners in tennis, and mostly, had become a dangerous CB/WR tandem for the Bulldogs. Now the two were attending the Middleton Institute of Technology. "Where are you gonna stay?"

"What?!" Kim said. "Where do I live, I can't afford a place yet and there is no way I sleep in the basement." Kim's dad and mom looked at eachother.

"Ooh, I didn't think of that." Mr. Possible thought out loud. "You are gonna have to stay in the basement, it seems, there is far too much equipment in that room to move. Believe me, he have tried."

"It won't be that bad, we can clean it." The mom spoke. Kim put her hand on her head. She hated sleeping in the basement.

"Ehhrr," Ron slowly began.

"What is Ronald?" Mrs. Possible asked sweetly. Mrs. Possible was always very kind to Ron.

"Well...ehhrr...you know...I was thinking..." Ron became a little nervous.

"Spit it out Ronald," Mr. Possible stated.

"Well...Kim could live with me," He asked hesitantly eyeing Mr. Possible. Kim looked at Ron, a little perplexed

"What do you mean Ronald?" Dr. Possible spoke, "She would have to live in your basement too you know,"

"Well, you see, being picked in the first round has its perks," Ron shyly spoke, slowly becoming more confident. "And since, I have no college loans and am set to make a little more than a million dollars within a year, I've already rented out a little place for the time being, actually." Ron looked up at the Possible parents, then spoke real fast and nervously, "Of course, only if you guys are okay… and Kim, obviously Kim has to be okay with it, you wanna live with me Kim?" Ron asked nervously. Kim was surprised by this coming from Ron. She always had faith but always thought he would struggle a little after college. She definitely did not expect Ron being, well, kind of rich. But the idea of living with Ron sounded very pleasing to her.

"Umm, actually, yeah," Kim spoke. "I think we can totally move in together." Then she looked at her father and mother. "Mom...Dad...what do you think." Mr. Possible had a suspicious face, whereas, Mrs. Possible seemed normal.

"I don't know…" He said eyeing Ron. Ron shrunk a little in his seat. "You know how I am about boys," he stated.

"Dear, I think Ronald is much older than a 'boy' now," Mrs. Possible spoke. "The are adults, now. I think it is a great idea."

"I know dear, but I don't want Kimmie doing any shenanigans."

"James, be real," Mrs. Possible spoke. "They have been dating for five years, you really think they haven't been doing 'shenanigans'?" Upon hearing this, Mr. Possible looked at Ron with a death glare and Kim blushed a little.

"Hrr...Ronald, how dare you do such things with my daughter!"

"S...s...sorry Mr. Dr. P...uh...I...uh"

"Dad!" Kim spoke, "stop scaring him."

"Yeah, James, remember when we were that age?" a sly smile came across Mrs. Possible's face.

"uhkk, mom!" The tweebs exclaimed as they covered their ears.

"Yeah mom, I'm with the tweebs on this one." Kim said.

"Fine...I' am just saying that I think it is okay for Ron and Kim to live together and probably a good thing."

"Hmmm...I guess you're right honey." Mr. Possible agreed. "But remember Ron, no Shenan... oh errr, nevermind!" Mr. Possible still seemed disappointed.

"Thank you Mr. Dr. P! I promise, I'll take good care of her and be nice and be everything good I need to be to her!" Ron spoke in excitement.

"Huh, I know you will," Mr. Possible sighed with a smile. "My Kimmy Cub is no longer a cub." he stated.

"Thanks dad," Kim said and gave her father a big hug. The happy family got in their car and drove home to Colorado, singing and laughing.


	2. Chapter 2 - Life together

"Thanks for dropping us off and letting me tag along," Ron said as he got out of the car. He went to the trunk and helped Kim unload some luggage.

"No big."Mr. Possible said, giving Kim a wink and a finger gun thing. "You guys have a good night and come visit tomorrow." The possible family waved as the two young adults went into the fairly nice apartment. The Possible's waited for the two to get inside as they had done their whole life and drove off.

"Hey Ron, this place is actually pretty," Kim said, a little surprised.

"Thanks Kim, I do my best," Ron said with a bow. Kim smiled a little.

"Oof, I'm tired," Kim said yawning.

"Really, I'm just kind of hungry," Ron responded. "I was sleepy in the car but I couldn't sleep so I just got hungry. I'm gonna have a snack, you wanna join?"

"Sure, what you eating?"

"I don't know, it depends what Brick bought. This is actually my first time in here, he found the apartment."

Wow Ron, you really trust Brick, I never thought you two would ever become great friends."

"Thats what happens when you become a dynamic duo. He actually got me drafted to the Broncos. Otherwise, I was going to the Chargers. Oh look, he bought nachos, sweet. You want some?"

"Sure." The two sat down in the empty apartment and began to munch on a late night snack. "So whatcha you doing tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Well nothing really. Asides from working out, I am free until training camp which starts in June. Oh, I forgot, Brick and I are gonna go work out and throw a little tomorrow to get some practice, you wanna come?"

"Throw? aren't you a running back, don't they just hand you the ball?"

"I am an 'all purpose' back Kim, come on, after all those years of cheerleading, you would think one would know a little bit about the sport you actually cheer for."

"Hey, we didn't actually watch much, we just kind of looked at the score and watched our respective boyfriends."

"Thats fair, you still wanna come though?"

"Umm, sure, how long are you gonna throw for?" Kim asked.

"Probably an hour or so, then we were gonna get lunch, ooh, you wanna get lunch?! I'll tell Brick to bring his girlfriend."

"Sure, that actually sounds great, I'm about to go to bed, which room is are we sleeping in."

"Uhh, I actually don't know, but Brick only bought one bed for me because thats all I could afford, whichever room has the bed. Pick whichever side you want, I'll be there in a sec." Kim got up and went to the bedroom in the far end of the hall. It had a queen size bed with simple blue sheets. Both sides had a nightstand and a lamp. One side had an alarm clock. _Ron never wakes up for an alarm anyway._ She thought and picked up the side with an alarm clock. She changed into her night attire and got into the sheets that were surprisingly comfortable. When she got into bed and set her communicator on the nightstand she saw a note titled "Note from Brick". She picked it up and read it.

Note From Brick

Yo whats up Stoppable, I bought you the bed and kept it cheap and whatever, but I thought you really needed some nightstands for your lady's Kimmunicator thinger. I know you said you couldn't afford it but don't worry about it. Apparently the Quarterback is supposed to buy gifts for the team anyways. Oh, btw, I got you a little tablet too, but that was free from my sponsor. It helps with the playbook, believe me.

 _How sweet,_ Kim thought. _Man, he has grown._ In a few minutes Ron came in and stopped at the door.

"Man, I told him to not buy any furniture!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, Ron, he said it was a gift," Kim said, showing Ron the note. "He also got you a free tablet." Ron looked at the note.

"Really? Sweet!, Brick's the man!" Ron cheered. Then he got into the covers and the couple went to sleep after kissing goodnight.

The alarm rang loud and clear in the morning. It read 8:00am. Kim Possible smacked the off button to the alarm, and began shaking Ron.

"Ron, wake up," she grumbled. Ron laid there as if nothing had happened. Kim became frustrated. Waking up Ron had been impossible and may have been the only thing that was not, in fact, possible for a Possible. "Ron!" she said louder. "Get up!" She kicked him and he rolled off the bed.

"Huh," he mumbled as he quickly awoke. "Oh, thanks Kim," Ron said as he got up, gathered his stuff and headed into the bathroom. A little while after, Kim got up. She always gave Ron a head start because he regularly fell asleep in the shower. In a few minutes the couple got ready and made it to the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast, Kim?" Ron asked as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Sure," she said as took out a bowl and poured herself a bowl. As the two ate, the Kimmunicator began buzzing. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch." Kim asked.

"Well Kim. Long time no see. it looks like you're back in action, we have criminal activity occurring in Edisonville, Colorado. It seems like somebody is working with serious radioactive material, be careful." Wade said.

"On it Wade. Hey Ron, you coming? It'll be like old times." Kim said with a smile.

"On a mission, a booyah? Its been far too long. But let me text Brick I won't be able to make it to our workout and lunch." Ron quickly pulled out his phone and began texting with his tongue out of the side of his mouth. While this happened Kim got ready. For her nineteenth birthday, Robin, had gotten her a utility belt. She thought it was corny and kind overrated until she used it in a model mission. It had been the most useful thing she had ever gotten. Of course, she and made modifications and gotten completely rid of the birdarangs. The two of them met in at the door and walked out together. Ron was wearing his usual gray cargos with a black shirt.

"Hey Wade, how are we getting there?" Kim asked.

"Well, your car has a flying option, just use that and you'll get there in about 18 min and 13sec."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said, as she get into the car. Ron followed suite and both of them flew off. In exactly 18min and 14sec, the two arrived into Edisonville. "So where is this layer?" Kim asked.

"Well, its actually underground it seems and you are right above it. Use the storm drain to get in." Kim parked her car about a hundred feet away from the nearest storm drain. Using the laser lipstick in the belt, Kim was able to melt away enough of the storm drain to make a hole for her. She pulled out a grapple line from her belt and tied it a remaining piece of the storm drain and lowered herself. Ron followed on the rope. Kim landed gingerly on her feet in the muck of the sewers. Ron's wasn't so precise as he fell on his derriere. The two walked through the sewers. Kim pulled out a radioactivity detector from her belt and followed the signal. As they walked farther the signal became stronger, until they reached a dead end.

"Awe man!" Ron said. "It's a dead end." He leaned against the wall and surprisingly the portion he leaned on went slightly inwards and a door swooshed. Kim looked at Ron in surprise. _This never happens when I'm not with him._ She thought. The two quietly walked into the room and snuck around the wall. In front of them they saw their long time foe, Dementor.

"Hahaha. I will finally take over the world, with all this Radioactive material I will pollute the Earth's water. Then I will let the world know about my Dihydrogen Monoxide Radioactive Purificator, which will allow me to purify water. For their precious water, the world will beg me to help them and bow down to me and rever me the way for so long I have deserved!" The little man spoke.

"Not while I'm around" Kim said, popping out of the corner.

"Ah Kim Possible, you won't stop me this time! Henchmen, attack!" and with that, the seven big burly men working for Dementor charged at Kim Possible. With great agility and anticipation, Kim managed to evade all of them while making a few fly into the wall and each other. The Henchmen got up and continued their pursuit. Ron came out from hiding a few seconds later and saw a clear opening. He sneakily made his way to the Dihydrogen Monoxide Radioactive Purificator.

"Ahh the Buffoon!" Dementor shouted. "Get away from that!" and Dementor ran at Dementor. This was Ron's skill; he quickly sidestepped and moved out of the way. Dementor ran right past him and crashed into the wall.

"Broncos runningback Ron Stoppable ain't gonna be that easy, ah Booyah!"

Ron quickly began looking at the Dihydrogen Monoxide Radioactive Purificator. All he needed to do was destroy it. _Which button, which button, aha, it always the bigger ones!_ There were three large buttons; a red, green, and blue. _Ehh, it has to be one of these three._ Then, all of a sudden, Ron felt something hit him and the next thing he knew wrapped up in rope on the ground.

"Haha!" Dementor cackled. "Will that stop the Broncos runningback?!" Dementor taunted.

"Oh, you won't get away with this!" Ron said.

"Oh really, how are you gonna stop me huh?" Dementor challenged.

"Come on, you should know by now that I just kinda say that, I never really have a plan." Then Ron heard some wiggling in his pocket. It was Rufus. Rufus poked his head out of the pocked and yawned. Then he looked around, assessing the situation.

"Oh no," He squeaked and jumped onto the Dihydrogen Monoxide Radioactive Purificator.

"Lets go Rufus!" Ron exclaimed. "Hit one of the big ones! its always the big ones!" Ron shouted. Rufus studied the buttons.

"Red!" he squeaked and pushed the red button. With that, the Dihydrogen Monoxide Radioactive Purificator exploded.

" NOOOO! Now nobody will have clean water!" Dementor exclaimed. "Look what you have done!"

"Yo Dementor, you haven't polluted the water yet, and now that you don't have the hydrodioxi purifier thingy well, I would suggest, you know, just scrapping the plan. I mean, what good what it do if even you had to drink polluted water?"

"Hmmm," Dementor thought. "You have a point sidekick. Yeah, might as well fight for another day." And with that, Dementor took off for the exit.

"Not so fast professor." Kim said, blocking the exit. She had managed decapacitate, without causing serious injury of course, all the henchmen. Then she launched in the air and high kicked Dementor in the face, knocking him out. After he was on the ground, Kim handcuffed him and tied him up. "Hey Wade, call the police, I got him wrapped up." By now, Rufus had nibbled Ron out of the ropes.

"Great!" Wade said. "I'll dial the chief now." In a few minutes, a team of police officers came into the layer and took the still unconscious Dementor away.

"Thank you Agent Possible, We owe you one," The leader spoke.

"It's no big, and call me 'Kim'," She responded. After shaking his hand, Kim and Ron both left the crime scene, thinking all was dandy. But in the corner lurked something the complete opposite. A shadowing man with a menacing grin stood their in the dark alley watching and observing.  
"Isn't she just amazing." The man marveled. "I mean look at her, she is practically the embodiment of all the hope, joy, and goodness in this world. And she can, practically do _anything_." The man smirked. "But, thats what they used to say about me too." The man disappeared into the shadows.

"Yo Kim, weren't we supposed to go to your parents' for dinner?" Ron asked while in the car.

"Oh yeah," Kim said. "Well, seeing that its only, like 2ish, we still have time, do you want to go to lunch?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry, what about we hit up some Bueno Nachos?" Ron asked.

"Sure," Kim agreed and the two enjoyed a lunch at their favorite childhood restaurant. Rufus had his own little meal. The two ate and went home to their apartment.

"Hey Kim, so I need to go get a workout in, can I borrow the car?" Ron asked.

"Sure, hey, how about I come with?" Kim offered.

"Thats cool, hey we could be like that gym couple!" Ron said with excitement.

"Haha, yeah, but I'm not working out with you."

"what, why?"

"Cause you do guyish stuff, you know, with the heavy weights. Besides, I don't want to embarrass you, we all know who is the stronger one," Kim teased.

"Okay, maybe at one point you were stronger than me, and when mean at one point, I mean my entire life but that has changed since football, you know." The two got back in the car and headed to the gym and did their individual routine. Later, the two went to the Possible's for dinner.

"Ding Dong," the bell rang. Ron and Kim stood at the door waiting for the family to let them in.

"Hey, Ron, when are you gonna see your parents?" Kim asked.

"Ooh, crap, I forgot about that, can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure." As soon as the conversation ended the door opened. At the door stood the Tim, who towered over both Kim and Ron.

"Whats up sis?" he asked.

"Nothing much, Tim, how are you?" Kim responded as they walked in. Ron just simply gave a fist bump to the grown teenager.

"I'm great. So, some us guys from high school got back together to play some football and I torched Jim and he's still cryin." Tim bragged.

"Am not!" Jim retorted. "And besides, you pushed off, like, every single time!"

"Oh grow a pair." Tim teased.

"Boys," Mr. Possible spoke, "now what have we discussed about using such language?" Both of the twins stopped jabbering "Hey, Kimmie, how was your day?"

"It was great, we went on a mission, had lunch together, and even got a workout in." She responded.

"Look at you being busy and already a mission, man, you don't do those for free anymore, right? I did not send my daughter to college to do charity work." Mr. Possible said.

"Haha. No dad, they pay me. I actually earned 3,000 today."

"Kim, thats awesome." Mrs. Possible said coming in from the kitchen.

"Thanks mom," she answered. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yeah, I made Italian, come on to the table." The entire family and Ron came to the table.

"So Ron," the tweebs spoke, "We saw your last game this year."

"You mean the one we LOST," Ron commented.

"Totally Ron, you killed it. When they got to the 1-yard line, I totally thought they should have given it to you, You would have gotten to the championship the third time."

"Well...see, you know, they were stacked pretty big and I probably wouldn't have broken the plane but…"

"You still wanted the ball," the tweebs cut off.

"I mean, no, we did the best thing for the team... but he didn't need to throw a pick." Ron and the tweebs continued talking about the game. The tweebs continued asking him questions and Ron happily answered. He loved this attention. The family spent time together and hung out until late into the night, joking, laughing, and telling stories. Around 10ish, Kim and Ron left. Mr. and Mrs. Possible watched them go off.

"Ron, today was a great day." Kim said when both had situated themselves comfortably in the bed.

"Yeah, Kimmie, it was." Ron said as the two went to sleep.

The next day worked out almost exactly the same. Kim went on a mission, but this one wasn't real. She had to rescue their neighbors cat from a tree. The two had lunch together and worked out. Later they went to Ron's parents house.

"Oh, Ronnie, you're home," Mrs. Stoppable said as Ron walked in.

"Its a good thing you came too, your sister has been missing you," Mr. Possible commented.

"Oh yeah, where is that little mystical baby?" Ron said. Upon hearing her brother's voice Hana, now a five year old girl came running out at the door. The Asian child jumped into Ron's arms and he hoisted her up.

"How's my little baby sister?" Ron said dearingly.

"Good, you know, I punched a boy at Preschool," She told proudly.

"Nic- hey wait, Now Hana, I told you not to hit people, use words, remember?" Ron instructed.

"But he said he was an Auburn fan and that he hated you!" She defended herself. Kim had to hold back from laughing. She found it hilarious that a five year old girl got in a sports fight, but she knew laughing would encourage the behavior. Ron was also slightly proud on the inside but he knew he had to take the high road.

"Hana, sports are fun and bring people together, and not to cause conflict. Also, we don't hit people for little things like that." He said calmly. He dearly hoped she had not seen Ron's fight with Auburn's linebacker. _But he talked shit about mom, that ain't cool._ Ron thought, recalling the incident.

"Kids, you want to eat?" The parents asked Kim, Ron, and Hana. The kids nodded and made their way to the table where Mrs. Stoppable had prepared burgers and fries.

"Hey, Kim?" Mr. Stoppable asked, "I was told by Hana's preschool teacher that she was one of the most athletically gifted children she has seen and considering that she is prophesied to be a kung fu prodigy, could you maybe give her a few lessons?"

"Of course Mr. Stoppable." Kim agreed, cheerily. "We can start tomorrow. The plans were set. Just like the night before, the family sat until 10:00pm and enjoyed time together, before Ron and Kim left.

"You know, dear, I never thought Ron would get her," Mr. Stoppable said to Mrs. Stoppable when the two had left.

"Yeah, but your dad never thought you would get me." She answered.

"True" Mr. Stoppable agreed.

For the next two or three weeks, until training camp, the lives of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable went by smoothly. They had a schedule, earned more money and bought more stuff, had made their place nicer, and their relationship was stronger than it had ever been. Everything seemed just perfect. But the shadowy man watched through the window with a dark grin that grew everyday.


	3. Ch3 - Traffic, dishes , and a smoothie

It was the first day of training camp. Ron got out of bed and ready as fast as he ever had. He even had a small breakfast. This was the day Ron had been looking forward to for a few weeks now. It had been fun being free and hanging with his girlfriend but he had gotten bored and was ready for work. Also, he was pumped to meet the coaches and the teammates. Of everybody on the team, he had only met the head coach, Jeff Anderson, and only for a few minutes at that. Of the players, he had met Brick and the Center, Christian Johnson. Ron got ready and got in his truck that he had just recently bought. It was a used Ford Ranger and was considerably beat up but it would do. Besides, it was only temporary, in a few months he would have enough money for an upgrade. The drive was forty-five minutes and Ron had left an hour before training camp started. All was well until Ron got on the highway. Somebody had gotten in an accident and traffic was backed up considerably.

"Oh man!" Ron yelled to himself. "I'm gonna be late to the first training camp." Ron had heard of horror stories about getting late to practice. _Let me call Brick._ Ron thought. He fished for his cell phone and called.

"Hello?" Brick answered.

"Hey, yo Brick, I just wanted to tell you, I'm gonna be late to training camp."

"What, you're gonna be late?"

"Yeah Brick, that's what I said, I got stuck in traffic."

"Dude, Coach is going to kill you." Ron winced at hearing this.

"Really, is it gonna be that bad?"

"Its gonna get bad, remember how mad Coach Saban was when you fumbled on our goal line and lost us the game?..." Brick reminded, Ron's stomach began to ache; that was a dark moment in his life. "It won't be nothing like that, So you'll be fine but don't let it happen twice, the media will kill you." Ron was relieved upon hearing this.

"Oh, thanks. I'll see you."

"See yah," and Brick hung up the phone. Ron, though slightly less stressed, was still worried. This was not the impression he wanted to make. Ron arrived to the facility about fifteen minutes late. He walked into the locker room to get his gear and got onto the field as fast as he could. Everybody was already doing drills. He saw Coach Anderson standing on the side.

"Hey Coach, I'm sorry…" Ron started when he jogged up to Coach.

"You're late." Coach Anderson said emphatically.

"Yeah, I am sorry, there was traffic."

"Oh, I know there was. There's always traffic when hotshots like you arrive to camp. Huh, you think you're the stuff don't ya? Well let me tell you something, just because you killed it in college and were a hero doesn't mean jackshit in this league! This is where the big boys play, you hear me? The is the Fucking NFL, not no boy scout pansy ass club, alright! and even your pretty little girlfriend can't save you here! Now, go run some laps, get stretched, get your ass over there." Coach instructed, pointing towards the running backs.

"Yes sir," Ron obliged. He silently did his laps and stretches and went to his designated area. Ron was hurt. He normally wasn't sensitive and was used to getting ragged on but this was different. Ron had been a humble guy his whole life and being accused of being arrogant didn't sit well. Ron went to work with the runningbacks. They worked for hours, doing all sorts of drills. Ron was jumping, running, cutting, and doing everything. After sometime, Coach called the whole team to the center.

"Alright guys, you're doing good, even you hotshot," he added addressing Ron. Everybody laughed a little. "Now, we are gonna do some skills training." Coach then instructed everybody back to their areas. They worked on catching. This was normally an area where runningbacks struggled, but Ron had become very adept at it because of his missions. All the runningbacks ran a variation of routes while Brick and the backup, Charlie Charles, threw them the ball. All the runningbacks had a couple of drops, accept of of course Ron.

"Yo, you're doing awesome, good work kid," Charlie complimented.

"Thanks," Ron said humbly. He then ran a wheel route. Brick unleashed the ball at him with immense heat. The ball was a little high but Ron jumped and put out his hands like normal. He got his hands on the ball, but something went wrong this time and he dropped the ball, while jamming his finger.

"Owe!" Ron said, instinctively as he ran back to the lineup.

"Oh what is it hotshot, balls too strong for you?" Coach yelled. "Maybe you should go back to your girlfriend." Run looked up at coach and saw a smug smile on his face. He quietly got back in line. The guys smirked a little except Brick and Charlie.

"Hang in there," Charlie said. Brick put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Yo Ron, that's my bad," Brick apologized. Ron just quietly stood in line and did his drills diligently, for the rest of the day.

Kim was still in bed when Ron had left. Her alarm rang and she softly got out of bed. Everything was very quiet. She looked at the pillow beside her and saw Rufus sitting on Ron's pillow, also awoken by the alarm. Kim smiled, looking at the cute little rodent.

"Looks like it just me and you," she said to the mole rat as she got up and got ready. When she was ready, Kim went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge for breakfast. Inside, she saw a smoothie. _Huh, Ron must of made this for me, how sweet._ She thought. She took it and drank it. Rufus helped himself to a breakfast as well. Her kimmunicator began ringing in her pocket.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked.

"Hey Kim, Global Justice is working trying to figure out a master criminal. There have been crimes all over the world linked to this individual. Global Justice thinks the criminal is a male and very dangerous. They are putting you on the case." Wade answered.

"Okay, where do I need to be?" Kim asked, while gathering her things.

"Actually, they are still in the investigation stage, I'm gonna email you a bunch of files on this guy. Read up for now, we'll let you know if you need to do anything."

"Thanks Wade," Kim said.

"No problem, oh and Kim," Wade said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Well, ehh, I know you've been pretty good at this and all, but be careful, this guys different."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he isn't like Drakken or Dementor, who were largely incapable, he actually registers as an A-level criminal, and, well, I know we aren't supposed to get personal or sentimental, but..."

"Awe, Wade, thanks." Kim said. "I will be fine, I'm sure I've dealt with an 'A-level criminal'."

"Only Twice Kim, Slade and the Aliens from Warlordia, but you got this."

"Thanks Wade." And she shut off the kimmunicator. Kim retrieved her laptop and opened up all the files that Wade had sent. The files were vast, full of eye witness reports, security footage, evidence pictures, and personality descriptions. In all Kim had a total of fifty pages of reading, plus images. _Well, now how I'm spending my day, I wonder if they pay me separate for this, or does it come in the base salary?_ she thought.

Ron finally came home to the little apartment in the afternoon. He was exhausted and, overall, in a crappy mood. The day had been long and hard. The drills were not extraordinary, as Ron had been keeping in good shape. But Coach Anderson hadn't let up on Ron the whole day and continued to address him as 'hotshot' which was something Ron did not appreciate. Also, traffic had been pretty bad and he had almost gotten in a wreck because of some dumb driver. He walked into the apartment, ready to plop onto the couch, but was met with a slew of papers and folders scattered all across the living room floor and the couches. Kim sat on the couch intently focused on the computer screen and had not noticed Ron.

"Hey Kim, how are you doing?" Ron asked, setting his stuff on the floor and sitting down in a chair.

"Oh, hey Ron, I didn't even notice that you had come in, I've been so swamped, Global Justice has me on this case with some psychopath and he seems intense, I've been reading on files about him all day." Kim once again, directed her attention to the computer screen. Ron sat at the table looking at her. After she didn't continue the conversation, he went to the kitchen to get a snack. He was starving. He looked in the cabinet for plates, and, to his surprise, didn't find a single plate. He looked for bowls and a cup and it seemed like they were all gone. He looked at the sink and it was extremely full. This made him a little frustrated, It week had been Kim's dish week.

"You didn't do the dishes?" Ron asked.

"Oh," Kim responded. "I'm sorry, I was gonna do them today but I just kind of got busy."

"That's fine," Ron sighed. _At Least he had his smoothie,_ he thought. He opened the fridge to drink the smoothie that he left for himself in the morning, only to see that it was no longer there. He shot a glance back at the sink and saw his bottle sitting at the top. Inexplicably, Ron got very upset.

"Did you drink my smoothie?" he asked harshly. Kim did not respond.

"Kim, did you drink my smoothie?" Ron asked, slightly louder. She looked at him.

"Oh, you mean the one sitting in the fridge?" she asked.

"No, the one in the microwave, of course the one in the fridge!" Ron exclaimed. He was huffing a little.

"Yeah, I drank it, I thought it was for me, sorry, is everything okay," Kim asked a little concerned.

"Oh, of course you thought it was for you, because everything I do is for you!" Ron fumed. Kim looked at him a little perplexed. _Whats with him._

"Uh, Ron, I don't really know what you are talking about. I am sorry I drank your smoothie, is everything cool?"

"Is everything cool? cool!? of course everything isn't cool! Not only is there no place to sit, all the dishes are dirty, and you drank my smoothie!" Ron shouted.

"Ron, calm down." Now Kim was a little upset. _Who does he think he is?_ she thought. "I'm sorry about the mess, but really Ron?"

"I come home, after working my butt off, hoping for the simple pleasure of sitting on the couch and drinking my smoothie, instead I can't have either of those!"

"Ron, I've been busy too you know, while you were going and playing a game, I was here trying to hunt down a _felon!_ Stop acting like such a hotshot jeez." Everything got very quiet for a minute. Upon hearing those words come out of her mouth, Ron began to boil on the inside.

"How dare you," he said quietly, but angrily. Kim looked up and was slightly thrown aback by the harshness of his voice. She hadn't seen Ron like this very often and never towards her.

"Excuse me?" She responded.

"How dare you call me that!" Ron said, pointing at her. "I have been by your side for your whole life and you call me the hotshot! I'm the _hotshot!_ I watch as the whole world sings your praise and have humbly been by the side just doing my best and now I am a _Hotshot._ Oh, Kim Possible this Kim Possible that! She can do anything! You know, you actually can't do everything! You would have failed a long time ago without me!" He yelled and stormed off.

"What!" Kim said out loud. _I didn't even do anything,_ she thought. She was angry, confused, and a little worried. Her and Ron had been dating a long time and had gotten in fights but Ron had never yelled like this for something so petty. Also, part of her was hurt. He whole life she feared this and never wanted Ron to feel belittled. Then, her kimmunicator began ringing. It was Wade.

"Whats up Wade?" she asked.

"Wow, everything cool Kim?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kim sighed, "Just a little home issue, what's the sitch?"

"Well, we have breaking in-tell that somebody is breaking into the local pharmaceutical factory of Middleton. You are gonna have to hurry up, he's taking hostages, so hurry." Wade ordered.

"On it," Kim responded and got ready. "Hey Ron, you want to go on a mission?" she asked, then remembered the fight. She went into the bedroom and he was laying on the bed with his hands over his eyes. "Hey, Ron, you wanna come? I've got a break in the Pharmaceutical factory." She asked softly.

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out Kim, good luck," he responded without removing his hands from his eyes.

"Well, okay, I'll be home soon." Kim then got out and drove off to the pharmaceutical factory. She tried focusing on the mission at hand and began thinking of ways to penetrate the factory without the thief detecting her, but she couldn't focus. The stupid fight was on her mind.


	4. Chapter 4 - Hostages

Kim arrived to the factory and saw police cars surrounding all of the entrances. Snipers could be seen parked a distance. The chief of police was standing about 100 feet from the main entrance and was holding a phone. Kim swiftly moved to the chief to get a briefing of the situation. Inside, she was a little overwhelmed. Seeing such commotion during her missions was definitely a new occurrence. Normally she was fully capable of handling it herself, on her own.

"Officer, what's sitch?" Kim asked the chief. The officer set down the phone.

"Well, he broke into the factory approximately 10 minutes ago and has taken employer hostages." The chief responded.

"What are his demands?" Kim asked.

"That's the tricky situation. He doesn't have any, but he said he will kill the hostages if we make any moves. And he wasn't joking" He said, pointing to a window in the factory. Kim gasped at the sight. In the window, a dead man could clearly be seen placed against the window, with eyes open, looking right at the spot Kim and the chief were standing. "He was the manager. Do you think you can get this guy?" The chief asked.

"Yes," Kim said, determined. She quickly then walked back to her car and drove it out of sight of the factory. When she was out of view, she flew the car high into the air and above the factory. From the car, she then parachuted onto the roof of the factory, landing softly and undetected. She quickly crawled into the shadows and found her way into the air ducts. Masterfully, she squeezed her small body in and crawled through them until she arrived above a bathroom. She pulled out her kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade, do you know where he's holding the hostages?" She asked.

"Well, it seems that he is holding them in the assembly line, on the first floor. If you drop through the bathroom and exit, you will be on the second floor, from that vantage point, you will be able to look down to see them, and, unless he is looking up, he won't see you."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said. She pulled out her laser lipstick and cut a hole in the air ducts. She caught the piece of metal she cut before it hit the ground to prevent the loud clang of it hitting the ground. Then, with poise, she jumped down and landed on her feet like a cat. She made her way to the door and silently opened it, stepping onto the second floor. From the second floor, the first floor was open and Kim could see down. The man, who seemed to be the criminal stood facing the front door. He had black hair which had been combed back and was wearing a sharp black suit. The man was holding a small automatic weapon. Kim used her grapple hook and tied it to the railing. Her plan was simple. As the man wasn't looking, she would swing down, knocking him over and disarming him. This would allow her to take him down and free the hostages. She set her footing and swung, holding her hair dryer. As she got closer to the target her speed picked up. She extended her legs as she got closer to contact. _You're done,_ she thought. But as soon as she thought she was going to crack his skull, with surprising diligence, the man stepped to the side, completely evading Kim. Kim, not expecting this braced for the ground and tumbled onto her feet making eye contact with the tall white man. His body build was uncannily familiar but Kim could not recognize it.

"Haha, you have finally arrived.A little slower than I expected," the man spoke with a smirk.

"What do you want with these hostages?" Kim asked.

"Oh, I wanted you," he replied and dropped his gun. Upon dropping his weapon, Kim saw the opportunity. She pulled out her non lethal decapacitating ray gun, but before she could fire, the man threw a sharp object at her hand. The object cut her skin and forced the gun out of her hand.

"Oh dear, it won't be that easy. No, no gimmicks." He then steadied himself into a martial stance.

"Fine, I prefer it this way anyways." And Kim leaped into the air ready to strike. The man smiled and skillfully stepped from her attack. He then applied a little pressure to her momentum, sending her flying into a conveyor belt.

"Come on, you are better than that," the man said flatly. Kim got up, slightly frustrated and commenced attacking the man. She rained flurries of kicks and punches that would have taken down any of her previous foes. But this man effortlessly blocked and evaded all of her attacks. After minutes of this futility Kim rolled back and caught her breath. "Now, what is wrong with you?" the man asked. "You are doing it all wrong. You're slow, weak, and most of all, predictable. I expected more." Kim became more frustrated. And once again began attacking. This time, the man struck back. When Kim threw her first kick, the man quickly caught it and flipped Kim onto her stomach. She gasped in surprise. The man chuckled.

"Who are you?" Kim asked frustrated.

"Really? Come on now, you should know this by now, you have been trying to figure that out all day." Kim looked at him with shock.

"You're the unknown criminal," she said.

"Yes, and now I am known. My name is Victor," the man introduced. Kim gasped upon hearing the name.

"The rogue agent," She commented

"Correct Kimberly." Victor answered

"How'd you know I was looking for you?"

"Because I did, now get up and fight." Kim sprung up and fought as she was directed. "No, no, no," the man said, seemingly frustrated, as he blocked each of her attacks. "You are doing it all wrong. something must be wrong." He then got a punch into Kim's stomach. Kim grimaced in pain. "Yes, something must be wrong."

"Nothing is wrong!" Kim stated as she attacked again. Once again, the attack was deflected.

"Oh yes, something is definitely wrong,because you are off. maybe you're sick." He said and shot a punch, Kim ducked out. "Or maybe you didn't get enough sleep," as he kicked up. Kim barely avoided the shot. She stood back huffing and puffing. "No, not that either. No, you got in fight." The man's smile grew wider and Kim got angrier.

"What are you talking about?!" about she said and tried a fruitless attack.

"You know exactly what I' am talking about, you and your companion got in a fight and you cannot focus." Kim looked at Victor in surprise and anger.

"How did you know that?" she asked as she kicked at him.

"Because I know everything," he responded as he blocked her kick, then he spontaneously sent a punch into Kim's face with so much force that she fell to the ground. She smell feel blood dripping from her nostrils as she looked at the Victor. Victor's gun, which he had earlier let go, laid next to her head. "I know everything, that is about you." He then kicked her in the stomach and stepped on her head, as he leaned over to pick up his gun. "You are kind, nice, and humble, yet you are amazing. You are the hope, justice, and everything good in the world." Victor pointed the gun to Kim's head.

"Kill me then," Kim said, closing her eyes. Victor smiled, then laughed.

"Kill you? haha, you are 'all that' then aren't you? No, that would be foolish. I would not go through all this effort finding you learning about you, and figuring out your ways for your whole life, simply to kill you upon first meeting, that would be foolish." Kim opened her eyes. And looked at Victor. His foot was still on her head. He then went down and grabbed Kim by the hair and pulled her up, facing the hostages. Kim grabbed his hand and tried a joint lock, but Victor anticipated it. Twisting out of her grip, he let go of hair and easily put Kim in a choke hold before she could escape. Kim thrashed but he began restricting her windpipe. Kim tried turning her head towards the chin but Victor readjusted, until she was completely compromised.

"Kimberly, it looks like you cannot do anything, then doesn't it?" Victor teased. "Now watch your failure." Victor then pointed his gun and shot the first hostage.

"No!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yes," Victor responded. "His name was Chuck, and had been working here for thirty years. Tomorrow he was going to retire and live the rest of his life with his wife, great guy." Victor then moved the gun to the next hostage. Kim closed her eyes and tears began to well up.

"Oh Kimmie, so you are going to turn a blind eye? Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean it didn't happen." The shot went off. Kim opened her eyes. It was a young lady. "Her name was Samantha, she works her as much as she can because she is an only mother with three triplets. The father left her when he found out they were having triplets. Her kids are all in elementary school, cute little lads." The tears continued to stream.

"P-p-please stop," Kim begged softly. Her voice choked up.

"Oh, its okay, only one more, the rest, well we won't get to, the SWAT team will be hear soon, as they have probably heard the gunshots." Then the gun went off and a young man fell to his death. "Oh, and you don't even have to be sad about him, he was a young man, with no family, friends, or commitments. Also, I hear he was a shitty guy overall." Kim couldn't speak or move, as she helplessly watched. "Now, Kimmie, lets go," and with this, Victor hoisted Kim onto her shoulders and ran up the stairs onto the roof. She kicked and thrashed but it was to no evail. Kim heard the front door bust and saw the SWAT team come in. Victor pulled out a grenade and tossed it at the SWAT team. They all took cover, as the grenade exploded. Victor continued running up to the next floor and eventually made it to the roof, their, helicopters were patrolling the area. Agents had landed on the roof. Victor put Kim down. She laid there, thinking of someway to escape. Victor then, without warning, took out a sharp object and pierced Kim's legs. The sharp object sent a painful electric current up her legs and Kim lost complete feeling. She was horrified. "Don't worry, its only temporary," Victor informed as got up and left Kim there, helpless. Without the weight of Kim on his shoulders, Victor effectively was able to lurk around and take out the officers on by one. The helicopters began to rain down bullets, but none of them hit Victor. He quickly came back to Kim, picked her up, and ran to the corner of the roof. Then, out of nowhere, Kim's own car floated down to the roof, right in front of them. "Perfect," Victor said. He then threw Kim in the back seat and flew away. The helicopter made a chase, but it was useless as Kim's flying feature had been overpowered by her brothers. Victor had gotten away, and Kim was stuck, helplessly in the backseat. There, she curled up in a ball, and began crying. Victor looked back through the rear view mirror and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Guilt

Rufus looked at Ron in disappointment as he sulked around on the bed. He jumped Ron's stomach and smacked him with little paws.

"What!?" Ron moaned to Rufus. Rufus began angrily squeaking towards Ron, directing him to get up.

"So you're saying I need to get up and stop whining?" Ron asked. Rufus nodded intently. "Well, I guess you're right, it wasn't Kim's fault I guess I just snapped at her because I was mad at Coach. Now that you mention it, I need to apologize." Ron got up really fast, realizing how rash he had been. He walked out of the room to see if Kim had gotten back yet. The apartment was empty. It was still only 7:00pm. Ron decided to apologize he would cook a nice dinner for Kim when she arrived from her mission. He busily began making stuffed shells, something he excelled at and Kim enjoyed. For about half an hour, he prepared everything, cutting up the ingredients, preparing the seasoning, and all the other aspects. Now, all he had to do was put it in the oven and wait.

Time slowly elapsed as Ron sat on the dining table waiting. The stuffed shells were almost done and it was getting late. Kim had left around 6ish and now it was 8:03pm. This wasn't abnormal as the missions could take a long time but he remembered hearing it was at a local pharmaceutical factory. Ron was growing impatient and hungry. The smell of the shells had filled the apartment. _Hmm, lets see whats on the news,_ Ron thought, as he was thinking of ways to pass time. He found the remote, which had found its way underneath the couch again, and turned it on to New 12 Colorado. The news camera's were all at the Pharmaceutical factory. Police cars were everywhere and helicopters could be seen on screen.

"Dang, Kim must of gotten into some serious shit," Ron said, as he focused into what the anchor was speaking.

"Today, here at this pharmaceutical factory in Middleton, Colorado, hostages were taken at 5:45pm. The suspect is said to be a tall caucasian man, wearing a black suit. Our very own Kim Possible was said to have entered the factory in order to stop the criminal but this time the world wonder was not successful."

"Not successful? That can't be," Ron said, brushing it off.

"After about 20 minutes of Agent Possible going in, gun shots could be heard and the SWAT team went inside. The suspect was seen running up to the roof and escaping with Agent Possible. According the Chief of Police, Josh Harrison, the man could not be stopped as he abducted Agent Possible and escaped her very own high-tech car. In total four civilians have been found dead and an undisclosed number of officers. This is sad news for us all. Not only must we mourn the dead but also be cognisant of the lurking danger in Middleton. This is Amanda Hicks with your breaking news. Thank you." Ron stared at the screen with his mouth gaped. _Four people died?!_ he thought. Ron had been on some very dangerous missions but nobody had ever actually died. All of their previous foes were too incapable, and not that evil. Then it finally hit him in full force. Kim had actually been captured. For a moment he couldn't think. Not only had she been stopped but also captured, by the man that had _killed_ four civilians. Worry filled his thoughts. _What could he do?_ Then Ron go an Idea. He found his phone and rang up Wade.

"Hey, Ron," Wade answered hesitantly.

"Wade, what happened to Kim?"

"Well, she was captured by a villain, it seems pretty bad actually, this man is dangerous, from what I collected it seemed Kim wasn't even able to land a blow on him." Ron got more worried.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Ron asked nervously.

"Well, based on quick psycho analysis performed by the team…" Wade stopped.

"Wade, come on now, not time to freeze."

"Ron, its going to be bad," Wade said. His voice was shaky and he seemed nervous.

"What do you mean, 'bad'," Ron questioned.

"I am actually...not authorized to tell you," Wade started rub back of his head, nervously.

"What do you mean, you are not authorized to tell me?" Ron was getting upset.

"I mean, well, you may have gone on a lot of missions but now you aren't a trained Global Justice agent, and this information cannot be divulged to civilians." Ron was furious.

"Okay, then where is she?"

"I can't tell you, sorry." Ron could no longer control himself.

"Wade, what do you mean?! Tell me right now!?"

"Sorry, Ron, we are going to send a rescue team, just hold tight," and Wade hung up. Ron began to shout explicitly at the empty apartment. He was angry, and worried, but most of all he felt guilty.

"I should have gone with her, I know I can't help that much, but a second pair of hands can always help." Ron helplessly walked to the kitchen, eating some stuffed shells, then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6 - His Chance

_This is my chance. Ever since she had been discovered all anybody could do was talk about her. They had forgotten about me._ Will Du thought, as he sat in the back of the jet with five other agents. Will Du had a special relationship with Victor, the ex-Global Justice agent. Victor was supposed to be the crown jewel of Global Justice and was legendary amongst agents. He was also one of Will Du's trainers.

"Alright men, we have one mission; we go get her out of there and take him, dead or alive," Will Du spoke addressing the five agents. They all nodded. The pilot stopped the plane.

"We're here," He said.

"Thanks," Will Du responded as he got his parachute ready. "Alright men, lets do this," and with that, the floor of the jet opened. Will Du and the five agents jumped out of the opening, into the sky. In the foggy night, they all parachuted down. Landing expertly on their feet the agents discarded the parachutes and crouched low so they could not be seen. Wade had tracked Kim Possible's car to this remote Island in the Pacific. The island was tropical and filled with bamboo trees. It seemed a perfect place for a villain's lair. Will Du pulled out his communicator and started the tracking mechanism. The location of the car appeared on the screen in the form of a red dot. "Follow me," he ordered, as he started moving towards the Red dot. They were close, but they had to be careful. After running through the bamboo forest, the team arrived at a small swamp. By the swamp, the famous purple car was parked. In the swamp, there was a wooden bridge that lead to a raised house placed directly in the middle of the swamp. Will Du, gestured with his hands to start moving closer to the bridge. The five drew their weapons, sonic-powered guns, and started crawling to the bridge.

"Well, I guess Global Justice finally sent their dogs." Victor spoke, as he suddenly appeared on the bridge.

"Fire!" Will Du shouted. The five men pointed their weapons at Victor, but Victor pulled out a switch from his belt and pressed it. For some reason, the guns did not fire. Will Du and the agents looked at their guns in concern.

"All this high-tech gear. When I worked for Global Justice I told them to keep it simple, but they wouldn't listen. If you guys just used bullets, I would be dead." Victor taunted.

"Get him!" Will Du ordered and pounced onto Victor. Victor quickly evaded him and the attacks of the other agents.

"Haha. You guys do remember I taught you that, right?" Victor stated. Before Victor could finish though, one of the agents was able to sneak behind him and give Victor a blow to the head. Victor fell and another agent tried to pin him, but Victor managed to sneak out. The agents were persistent and relentless, and was getting too much for Victor.

"You are out manned. Surrender," Will Du said, addressing Victor.

"Not quite yet...Kimberly!" Victor called. The door of the house opened which, the agents had gotten significantly closer to without realizing. Victor had drawn them in with the fight. A woman came out of the door, who resembled Kim Possible in person but seemed completely different. She had the same red hair, green eyes, and facial structure but it was covered in anguish and despair. Her, usually full hair sat flat on her head, her hopeful eyes had seemed to lost all their tears, and her once joyous smile had turned into a frown of despair and pain. There was a collar around her neck. "Kim, we have unwanted guests, help be discard of them," Victor ordered. Kim stood motionless. Then her collar lit up a bright yellow. Kim's face cringed as she tried to fight the pain. "Now Kim, lets not make this harder than it needs to be," Victor spoke softly. Will Du moved closer to help Kim remove the obedience collar, but it began to brighten up. This time, Kim screamed in pain and fell to her knees. Will Du stared at his helpless rival. "Now, do as I say, or it will get worse." Reluctantly, Kim got up and attacked Will Du. Will Du fought back and the two began sparring. Will Du had always lost to Kim Possible in training, and this time was no different. She was faster and more skilled than him. The five agents commenced in fighting the two prodigies Kim and Victor. The two prodigies, though outnumbered were superior in talent. Eventually, the agents were forced to flee. Kim, chased them, though, this was not to make them flee but was a call for help.

"Will," she shouted in anguish. Will Du looked back but then the collar lit up and Kim fell to the ground cringing. Will once again felt pain in his heart.

"Will, If you want your friend to be temporarily relinquished of her agony, please leave," Victor suggested. A maniacal smile was on Victor's face. Will Du left the forest and dialed for the plane. "Mission aborted," he said solemnly into the phone.


	7. Chapter 7 - Brick the Man

The next few days were rough for Ron. Wade had informed Ron of the failed mission. He had gone to training camp everyday but couldn't focus. All of his drills were done with half effort and no motivation. Coach had gotten furious at him on many occasions but none of it mattered to Ron. What was harder was going to talk to the Possible's. Seeing the distraught look on the people, who he had viewed as his parents as well, was very hard for him, and he felt guilty. The worst, however, wasn't being with Kim's family, but was when Ron was a lone. Every waking moment when he was alone he could not forget his last moments with Kim. How he had allowed himself, because of petty issues, to lose control of his emotions and snap on the person he cared most for. He felt guilty for yelling at her, felt guilty for not going with her, and felt guilty for letting her get caught. All his life when he needed her, she had been with him, by his side and to his rescue. He had failed to do the same. As Ron laid on his bed, with his tenth beer of the day in his hand, the doorbell rang. Ron groggily got of the bed and slumped over to the door, and opened. It was Brick.

"Yo Ron, I wanted to come see you after I saw you in camp today, I'm sorry, man," Brick said as he walked in.

"Thanks man, I guess," Ron said, as the two walked to the couch. Brick looked around the trashed apartment. Kim's papers were still all over the place, but it was also littered in beer bottles and pizza boxes. Brick shook his head.

"This is why you've been doing shit at training camp," Brick spoke.

"Brick, I really don't wanna talk about camp, right now," Ron said annoyed.

"Nah man, come on, get your shit together, what would she do in this situation?" Brick challenged.

"What do you mean?" Ron responded, more annoyed.

"Ron, man, you think if you got captured by a psychopath she would order pizzas and drink her sorrows away?! No, the Kim Possible that we all know and love, would be spending her every moment trying to find your ass, and wouldn't let nothing stop her!" Brick said, passionately, starring Ron in the eyes.

"I tried, Brick, Wade won't tell me where she is, he said it is classified."

"You tried? You mean, calling a dude asking him where she is is trying? Come on man, you better than that, I know that even if you don't. Man, honestly Ron, I've been watching you and I'm impressed. You've been the number two and never gotten the credit, but you come through. I've been the star, but when I was down, you came through with the big games, clutch catches, the punt returns, the short runs. Knowing you, man you probably did that shit with Kim your whole life. Now's one of those times man, you've got to know somebody who can find her." Ron sat down on the couch and thought about what his friend had said. Brick was right. Ran began thinking of ways he could find Kim. Ron took out his phone, and pulled up Wade's contact.

"Well, lets try one more time." Ron pressed the send button and the phone rang. After three rings Wade picked up. His face showed up on the screen.

"Ron, I've already told you, I can't tell you."

"Wade, cut the crap, I don't care about protocol or authorization, or anything Wade. Come on, we're more than that. I've been doing this with Kim for years, way before Global Justice came into her life, she told me everything, and you know she would want me to know." Wade looked at Ron torn. "Wade, please, let me try." Ron pleaded.

"Ok," Wade sighed, hesitantly, "I will send you her coordinates." Ron felt relieved to hear this from Wade, as he copied down the coordinates onto a scrap sheet of paper.

"Thanks Wade, I won't ever be able to repay you."

"Yes, you will Ron," Wade said, solemnly, "Just save her." Ron nodded and the screen turned off. He looked up at Brick.

"Thanks Brick, I needed that," Ron said. Brick placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Yo, don't thank me yet, we still got to save her, when we heading out?" Brick asked.

"Wait, you're coming with me?"

"Of course man, you can't drive," Brick joked picking up a beer bottle. Ron and Brick laughed. "So we ready?"

"Yeah," Ron responded but first, we need to go see a friend."


	8. Chapter 8 - Victor and Ice Water

**NOTE FROM ME: This is chronologically before** ** _ch5 - The Hostage_**

Slowly, her eyes began to come open against the crust of dried tears in the corners, as Kim gained consciousness. Everything was fuzzy, but she could feel a cold metal table under her, and her hands and feet were bolted to it. As her eyes opened, feeling slowly started occuring in her body. Everything was very dry and uncomfortable, and her throbbing head was made worse by a constant ring that could barely be noticed. She, also, felt a cold collar hugging her neck and, ever so slightly, applying pressure to her veins and windpipe. As she grew more accustomed to the light, she quickly scanned the room where she was being held captive. It was a rickety, unfurnished room, litten by a dingy tube light on the wall. The, otherwise, empty room had wooden desk littered with various knives, guns, and a laptop, an old TV in the corner turned on to the news, and a futon which seemed to have something underneath it, resembling chains. The room had two doors; one was towards her feet and the other towards her head.

"It seems you have awaken," a voice came. Kim was startled by the voice of Victor, her capture. She had not noticed him lurking in the dark corner. "You scan a room quite well Kimberly. If I wasn't aware of your training I would have never noticed." Victor slowly walked out of the corner, and next to the table Kim was strapped to.

"What do you want with me?" Kim asked, rebelliously. Her sorrow and anguish had been molded into anger towards this man.

"Well Kimberly, I want a lot with you," Victor answered. Without warning, Victor poured a cold cup of ice water on Kim's face. The water was startling and the ice cubes stung as the cracked on Kim's face.

"Owe, what was that for?"

"Its all part of the process, now Kimberly, do you know who I am?" Victor asked.

"Of course, you are the Global Justice agent that defected twelve years ago." Another glass of ice water was splashed onto her face, accept this one had more ice.

"Really? Come on, do better than that, you are supposed to be Global Justice's best. Now, tell me, who am I?" Kim caught her breath for a moment and focus, a piece of ice had lodged itself in the crevice between Kim's nose and eyes. She could feel the the piece melting and dripping down the side of her face.

"You are Victor, considered to be a Global Justice prodige and trained as the most elite Global Justice agent. Then you went on a mission in Saudi Arabia and…" Kim thought for a moment. She wanted to chose her words carefully to not offend her captor. Another cup, this time of with more ice than water, came crashing onto her face. An Ice cube caught Kim in the eye. "Ah,"

"And what!"

"And, you left, people say that you were corrupted by what you saw and couldn't handle it." Kim embraced for another cup but it never came.

"Sadly, you are wrong, but thats okay, thats not your fault, its because you, infact, are the one corrupted." Victor took out a towel and wiped Kim's face dry. Though Kim denied it, the towel was comforting, as it messaged the cold water off of her face. "You are right, I left Global Justice, about twelve years ago, and the mission was in Saudi Arabia. Before, I was not only a prodige, but the best Global Justice agent ever to exist. I had gained expertise in many fields offered in the Institute that we both graduated from; I earned a doctorate in Law, Medicine, Biology, and Psychology; I mastered thirteen different languages; Became an expert in weapon design, mechanics, computer sciences, and mathematics; And I learned, extensively, thirty-five different styles of martial arts. What is more is that I accomplished this all before getting to legal drinking age." Victor smirked. "Global Justice was so impressed with their new asset, they deployed me in every mission I was available for, and I loved it. I cherished applying my skills to every task, showing off my superiority, and pushing my limits physically and mentally. At this time, I was instilled with the Global Justice Propaganda, about how they are for preserving the good of all people around the globe. On this exact day, twelve years ago, I was deployed into Saudi Arabia, and everything changed. I saw the reality and corruption of Global justice, and, just as you did last night, saw the pain and evil in this world. That is when, I left Global Justice." Kim quickly processed everything Victor said.

"Okay, but what does all this have to do with me?" Kim asked. As she asked, the collar slightly tightened around her neck.

"I'm glad you asked. A few years after I left, you hit the scene. And, I 'am not going to lie I was impressed. Many people have claimed they can do "anything" but few have actually come close to it as you did. Then you came into the fold of Global Justice. And you did exquisite. Honestly, I saw a little bit of myself in you. You didn't get a doctorate but got a degree in Criminology, Forensics, Communications, and Anthropology, as well as a specialization in International Crime; you managed to earn certifications in military grade terrestrial, atmospheric, and interstellar vehicle operation, and in the highest degree weapons operations; you mastered six different languages and learned to read and interpret five more; and you mastered twenty-seven different martial arts. Kimberly, you were the closest thing to come to me that Global justice can take credit for. But, we were different. You never took the same pride in your skill as I do, no, you take pride in the good you do. You are compassionate, I am heartless; you are hope, I am fear; you are the bright future, I am the dark past; you are the thesis. Kim, and sadly, I am the antithesis." Victor paused and smiled. "Now, because of my narcissistic deposition, I cannot live as a philosophical or ideological shadow. So, naturally, I must crush you and everything that you qualify and or quantify." With his maniacal eyes, Victor glared into Kim's eyes.

"I won't let you do that." Kim said resiliently.

"Oh you will," Victor unbolted Kim off the table. As soon as she felt her freedom, Kim jumped at Victor, extending her leg for a kick. Victor diligently stepped out of the way, and applied slight pressure to Kim's back, sending her into the wall. "Kim, I command you to not fight," Victory ordered. Kim ignored the order and, this time, patiently started moving towards Victor. But before she could act, she felt a strong electric current go through her neck, down her spine, and through her bloodstream. She halted in pain and glared at Victor. "It will only get worse if you do not heed me," Victor advised. Kim fought through the pain and continued her progression towards Victor. Before she could take her second step, the current increased. This time it was too strong. Kim fell to her knees. _I can't give up._ She thought, mustering, with all her will, to her feet. With what she had she jumped at Victor. Victor, once again moved out of the way. "I warned you, now you will pay." The current then, intensified to a level Kim could no longer with stand. Collapsing on her stomach she grunted in pain. The pain only increased. She gritted her teeth to abstain from screaming but could not resist, as a she let out an involuntary. The current sent caused severe shocking sensations through every muscle and organ. Her insides burned and her joints cringed in awkward positions as they futilely attempted to escape the pain or find some seed of comfort. Tears welled in her eyes as the pain intensified. She couldn't see, couldn't hear, or think. Only thing in her mind were Victor's glaring eyes as she stared into them.

"Stop!" She finally screamed. But nothing changed. Victor continued to give her an unforgiving look. His normal smirk had tampered down to face of no emotion. For minutes, which felt like ages, the pain continued and, unlike other uncomforts, Kim could not grow immune to it. With each second, it only felt worse. "Please stop," Kim pleaded. "Please, Please, Please." Slowly, her pain tampered down until it subsided. Kim could feel the lactic acid still in her muscles which had been contracting uncontrollably. All of her muscles helplessly relaxed. Victor walked next to her limp body and placed his foot on her head. This wasn't painful externally, but hurt Kim's heart.  
"Now Kimberly, this is your place, under my foot." Victor then began slowly shoving Kim's helpless body across the room, towards the back door with his feet. He opened the door, and kicked her out. She rolled of a little wooden ledge into a smelly swamp. She could feel mosquitos and other bugs slowly gravitate towards her. "That is where you will sleep," Victor announced from the ledge. "Oh, and don't think of escaping, the collar will not allow you out of the vicinity of the fence, if you try crossing the border it will leave your body in so much pain you will momentarily paralyze." Then Victor closed the door and it was all silent. Kim helplessly laid, face up to breath, in the shallow swamp, as mud and gunk, seeped into her mouth and nose, and insects feasted on her flesh.


	9. Chapter 9 - Finding the Friend

Ron and Brick had spent the entire night on the road as the two drove to a certain destination they had acquired from Wade. It was 4am in the morning and the two were getting sleepy.

"So, where are we even going? Kim is the other way," Brick asked.

"Its an old friend, well kind of, her names Shego, I don't think you've met her have you? tall, big hair, kinda cute, oh and she's green?" Ron asked.

"Nah, but I've heard of her, isn't she like a villain or something?"

"Well, she used to be, but we haven't really seen her in forever. Kim thinks she's given up, and I hope she's right."

"Why do we need her?" Brick asked.

"In all my years, I have seen very few people who could even put up a fight against Kim, let alone beat her. Shego though, she's a piece of work, Sometimes I thought she'd win, but she always got kind of unlucky. If this dude's really this legit, we're gonna need some help and she'd be perfect." As Ron finished his explanation, the gps began to speak.

"You have arrived at your destination." Brick looked out of the window and saw nothing. They had arrived to small meadow in the woods.

"Yo, this things definitely broke." Brick said.

"Nah, give me your soda." Brick handed Ron his drink and watched a little confused. Ron exited the car and chucked the soda as hard as he could.

"Hey, I still wanted that!" Brick complained. Ron didn't respond. Brick looked forward and realized that the soda had hit something and spilled over a silhouette of a door. Brick was surprised. "How'd you know to do that?" Brick asked, Impressed.

"Because that's how these kind of things work, I dropped my drink once and we found the invisible door. Now I just always drop it and it seems to work half the time, Kim still thinks I do it by accident." Brick just looked at Ron and followed him to the door. Ron walked over to the door and knocked. No one answered. Ron knocked again, this time louder. After being ignored again, Ron began perpetually banging on the door. After a few seconds of loud and obnoxious knocks the door finally came open.

"What!" Dr Drakken yelled before he realized who it was. "You! the buffoon, what are you doing here, at this time!? Shego, make him leave!" Upon being called, Shego pounced out of the door and began attacking Ron.  
"Wow, wow, stop, I'm not here to bother you or anything," Ron said, running from the angry woman.

"What do you want? we haven't even done anything! and Where's Kim!?" Shego shouted.

"Thats-ah-why-ah-ah-ooh thats hot!" Ron tried to explain but he couldn't. All of a sudden as she was about to come dangerously close to getting Ron good, something hit Shego in her back and she fell.

"Ah, what was that?" She asked, trying to rub the welt on her back she couldn't reach.

"Hey, you guys need to chill," Brick stated. He had chucked a rock at Shego and had another one in his hand. "Let the man talk." Brick requested. Shego first looked at him, then at Ron.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Shego! don't fraternize with the enemy!" Drakken shouted.

"Oh shut it!" Shego snapped back. Ron took a deep breath.

"Well, you see I need your help." Ron said addressing Shego.

"Our help?" Drakken said, proudly.

"No, not really," Ron said addressing Drakken. "We need her help." He pointed to Shego. "Kim's been kidnapped by some psycho and this dudes bad."

"And, what do you want me to do?" Shego asked, resiliently, as she got up, brushing dust off of her outfit.

"Well, you see, I need to save her, but you know me, I can't do it alone, I got my friend Brick here, but he's never done this either. We need your help because, well, you are the only person who could ever fight her, If this guy beat her, you're the only person I know who could help me," Ron pleaded. Shego looked at Ron and thought.

"Why should _I_ , help _Kim_?" Shego challenged. Ron looked at her, fearing this response. he rubbed his hair.

"I...I...I don't know," he said, defeated. "I just thought...well...you know...I don't know...I just thought you were my last hope." Ron looked down to the ground to shield his eyes. Sorrow began to well up in Ron's throat and he was stumbling on his words. Shego noticed and began to feel a little bad. "Please," Ron said looking up at Shego; his eyes were welling up with tears. Shego hesitated.

"Well...Okay, I guess I'll help." Ron looked at Shego with joy and gave her a huge hug which lead to her being hoisted into the air.

"Woe, woe, woe, easy there," She said. Ron got a hold of himself and set Shego down.

"Hehe, sorry about that."

"Whatever, now, I'll do this for you guys only on one condition," Shego asserted.

"What is it, I'll do whatever I can," Ron said.

"We want a pardon," Shego stated.

"A pardon? I can't do that, I'm not the president," Ron said.

"I know," Shego said. "But Dr. D and I haven't done anything wrong in five years now and want to just live a peaceful life, you know? If you think about it, we never really did anything too serious anyways, other than significant property damage."

"Yeah, but, I can't control that." Ron said.

"Thats fine, but Kimmie's got connections, just promise me, promise us, that if we manage to free Kim, that she'll at least try."

"She'll do whatever she can...I think," Ron said, semi-confidently. Ron extended his hand and the two shook.

"Okay, now where is this guy keeping her?" Shego asked.

"Well, thats part of the problem, its in the middle of the pacific," Ron said. "You guys wouldn't happen to still have that hovercraft thingy would you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, give me a sec." Shego then turned her attention to Drakken. "Yo Dr. D, give me the keys the hoverpod," Shego said.

"Hmmm, I don't like this, I don't like this one bit," Drakken protested. Shego groaned and gave him a glare. "Oh, okay, here." Drakken threw the keys at Shego, which she caught and put in her pocket.

"Come on, let's get going," Shego said, and the trio boarded the hoverpod to go save Kim possible. As soon as they sat on the hoverpod, Ron and Brick fell asleep.


	10. Ch10 - Tickets, Monkeys, and a Beating

"Wake up you two, you can't just go to sleep and leave me on the wheel," Shego said. Ron and Brick slowly awoke.

"Sorry, Shego, I was just drunk," Ron said. Brick also sat up.

"So, who are you?" Shego asked, addressing Brick.

"Oh, I'm Brick Flagg, Ron's frie-" Brick began.

"No," Shego said shocked. "You mean, you are _the_ Brick Flagg?!"

"If by ' _The_ Brick Flagg' you mean the Broncos star quarterback, then yes, I am _the_ Brick Flagg," Brick boasted pridefully.

"No way! You know, I'm a huge fan!" Shego said as she got a little giddy. "I love football. I'm actually in the car with an NFL star!"

"Really?" Ron said. "You know, I'm gonna play for the Broncos too,"

"Yeah, but I already know you, you don't count," Shego said, waving off Ron. "So, what did it feel like to win _two_ national titles in college?!" Shego asked Brick, in a giggly voice.

"Well, its kind of awesome, but really, the Ron-man was the key man. All those big runs and those punt returns," Brick said, giving Ron a punch on the shoulder. Shego's expression was almost comical. Ron could not imagine the terrifying person he knew ever being so fan struck.

"Thats awesome!" Shego said. "Can I get an autograph, pleeeease?" Shego asked.

"Of course," Brick said jollily. "I'll sign whatever you want."

"Thanks!" Shego said gleefully. Then she paused. "You know, if the pardon thing works out, can I get one more favor, pleeease," Shego pleaded to Ron. Her eyes were getting big, into a semi puppy dog pout. Ron was weirded out by now.

"Well, I guess, what is it?" Ron asked.

"Well...you really don't have to but," Shego began hesitantly, "when we come back, can I have...season tickets?" Shego's face was priceless, like a child begging for candy.

"Ha, really! of course you can have season tickets! Shoot, you can have life tickets!" Ron declared.

"Really! oh thank you! If I wasn't driving I would hug you!" Shego said.

"Haha, its nothing really," Ron assured. All of a sudden, the gps began to talk again.

"Your destination has arrived." Upon hearing this, the trio became silent; Shego reverted back to her intimidating self. Shego landed the hoverpod onto the island and they exited the ship, to be confronted with a bamboo forest. Footsteps went into the forest, directing them to their destination. "Well, its time," Ron said. Brick put his hand on Ron's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

"You got this bro," He said. Ron nodded and began walking. Shego and Brick followed behind him. After following the foot trail for about an hour, they arrived to the same spot Will Du had arrived and saw the same little cabin with the car.

"Okay, so whats the plan?" Shego asked. Ron looked at her.

"Well, thats what you're for, you tell us," he said. Shego was thrown a little off by this; normally, she didn't lead.

"Well, it seems pretty easy to get in, but that's probably not true, look at those foot prints." Shego pointed to a bunch of scattered scattered near the wooden bridge and the ones leaving the ramp. "Somebody's tried, and they ran away," She explained. Shego looked at Ron, completely aware of what happened last time, when she had seen Kim get seriously hurt. "It seems he's put no traps, he wants us to come straight at him, and that's what we'll do, follow me," Shego ordered and ran towards the wooden bridge. Ron and Brick followed. Brick grabbed a couple of rocks and put them in his pocket. The three stepped onto the bridge and as they did, the door to the cabin began to open. Onto the bridge stepped a tall, sharp looking man, wearing a suit.

"Ah, you finally joined us," He spoke, a maniacal grin formed on his face.

"We came for Kim," Ron asserted.

"Of course, take her, if you can," Victor invited.

"Gladly, Shego announced and pounced towards Victor. Victor smiled as Shego jumped within striking range. Shego shot a glowing punch at Victor. Victor, easily blocked and shoved her hand out of the way, leaving Shego vulnerable in her torso. With his other fist he motioned a strike to her stomach. Shego went for the block, but Victor redirected his attack, by stepping in and putting a strong strike into Shego's jaw. Blood shot out of her mouth Shego flew back from the impact and grunted in pain. Before Shego could regain her balance, Victor sent a kick into her rib cage. A loud crack could be heard as she fell to her knees.

"That should make it easy enough," Victor commented. "Kimberly!" he called. From the cabin, to the shock of the posi, Kim stumbled out. The sight of Kim made Ron furious. He hint of blue began to enter his eyes. Brick blinked thinking what he was seeing was a hallucination. "Finish her," Victor ordered. Kim did not react. "Kim, are you really going to disobey me?" Victor asked. Slowly Kim walked towards where Shego sat. Shego, being prideful, rose from her position. The sight of her former rival in such a destitute condition bothered Shego. Never had Shego realized that she actually cared for Kim. Kim began to throw unmotivated strikes at Shego, which Shego could easily avoid. "Don't take me for a fool!" Victor shouted. All of a sudden, Kim's collar began to glow. She cringed in pain. When the glowing ceased, Kim once again commenced attacking Shego, still with little effort. "Kim, you force my hand." The collar once again began to glow and the agony commenced. Again, she felt her muscles contract and limbs bend uncomfortably as the current flowed through her veins. It became too much, and Kim fell to her knees. After a few seconds, the glowing ceased. Kim came to her feet. She looked with her green eyes into Shego's.

"I'm sorry," She said, as a tear left her eye. Shego looked back into her eyes, understanding. She had a broken rib and a broken jaw so this was not going to be hard for Kim. But Shego didn't feel self-pity. Instead, she understood that Kim's inner pain would be worse. Kim striked Shego with her might. Shego deflected and attempted to fight back, but it was useless. She was too hurt. As Kim and Shego fought, Ron and Brick turned their attention to Victor. Ron furiously ran towards him. Victor, to make it easier met him halfway. With his anger, Ron punched at Victor, but it was not effective. All of his attacks ended similarly.

"Hah, you're effort is commendable, but you are, sadly, incapable," Victor taunted. Ron struck and Victor evaded. "You can't do anything, you are weak, stupid, and clumsy, only meant to be a second wheel, a passenger, a sidekick." Victor smiled as he worked his way into Ron's psychi. After a while, Ron fell in exhaustion. Victor looked down at him. But before he could say anything, Victor felt a rock throttle him in the head. The rock was thrown at amazing speed and knocked Victor off balance and felt a welt form on his head. Brick launched another bullet, with all his strength and pegged Victor again, this time knocking him down.

"Take that, big man," Brick said. Victor became angry. He charged at Brick. Brick chucked another rock but Victor dodged this one. Within a few seconds, Victor struck Brick in the head and landed a kick in his chest.

"I should kill you now!" Victor said with anger. Brick looked up at his attacker but could not see anything clear. Everything was blurry. Victor stared down.

"Then why don't you, punk?" Brick challenged. Victor pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Brick's head. "You won't," Brick joked. Victor hit the butt of the gun on Brick's head and began pulling the trigger, but out of nowhere, Rufus pounced on his hand and completely bit off the trigger finger.

"Ah! Filthy rat!" He shouted. Blood ran down his hand. Rufus crawled up onto Victor to get his eyes. Normally Rufus never took to such violence but, he knew, these were different circumstance. He managed onto Victor's face, but Victor began wrestling Rufus off, with his hands. Eventually, Rufus was not able to hold on as Victor ripped him off his face. Rufus made sure to bring some skin with him though.

"Ugh!" Victor groaned and chucked Rufus with all his force into a tree. Rufus made a hard collision and fell unconscious. By now, Kim had landed a couple of solid hits on Shego. Kim came in for one final blow and, like a trained robot, she connected her foot squarely onto Shego's face. Shego flew upon impacted and landed a few feet from where Ron laid. She looked at Ron, who was trying to get up.

"Come on, fix this," Shego said quietly. "I've seen you do it before." Shego then began to daze off. Ron, with all his strength got up and charged Victor. This time, Ron made contact and landed a strong blow in his chest. Ron was slowly beginning to glow and a blue aura began to emanate from his skin. Eventually, Ron managed to throw Victor into the cabin. Assuming Ron had made a good move, he began walking towards Victor but Victor had done everything as he meant to. He had managed to somehow situate himself behind Kim.

"Well done Kimberly," Victor complimented. "You should have killed her, but thats okay. Now, take care of your beloved," Victor ordered. Kim stood staring at Ron, shocked by the reality of the command. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, as nothing seemed out of the realm of this monster, but the thought of such a thing left her in awe.

"N-no," She stuttered.  
"What was that?" Victor said, annoyed.

"P-please, please don't make me," She begged. Victor did not speak, but the collar began to glow. The blue aura had all but left Ron. Now, he only watched in despair. As Kim stood motionless, the collar only grew brighter. Once again, Kim fell to her knees from the pain.

"Come on Kim, get me," Ron said, choking up. The collar faded and she got up. Without words or expression Kim attacked Ron. To the best of his ability, Ron avoided Kim's attacks which came at full speed and strength. Ron made no attack but the superior ability of Kim was becoming overwhelming. Ron began to grow tired and dizzy. The flurries of blows were becoming too much and the few that he would take were piling on. Kim continued. On the inside, she was dieing. Every attack made her heart stop, as she hoped Ron would manage to avoid. But she hoped for something else. All other hope had vanished but this one glimmer of miracle. She hoped that, through some logic that Ron would develop the skill and goal of actually killing her. Kim, no longer wanted anything else. Victor saw this in her eyes. He smiled, recognizing he had achieved his goal, to end Kim Possible's faith and passion towards this world and this life. After battling for nearly an hour, Ron lost his footing, and became off balance. Kim took the opportunity to strike Ron, kicking him in the knee. Ron fell to his knees. Kim stood over him as he sat.

"Well done, now Kim, do I need to tell you what to do?" Victor asked.

"What?" Kim asked defeated.

"Kill him." Victor's cold words resounded in Kim's head. She looked down upon her best friend and beloved partner. Both looked into each other's eyes. All the memories, from their first meeting in preschool to their last fight, flashed in their heads. No tears flowed, no facial expressions changed. They just looked upon each other. After a few moments, Kim finally spoke.

"No." Everything remained silent. The collar began to glow and grew brighter, than it ever had. Never had the current flowed so strongly. Kim trembled uncontrollably but still stood up. "I won't kill him," She announced. Her voice was dry and absolute.

"So be it," Victor declared. The collar then flashed a blinding light for one full second and then died out. Kim stood for a second. Slowly, her eyes shut and Kim fell to the ground. Ron looked at his friends body. Moments of silence passed by.

"Are you happy?" Ron asked solemnly. Victor's smile slowly went away and was replaced by an inquisitive look.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"Are you happy?" Ron asked again. Victor began to think. _was he happy._

"No, not really," He answered, after a minute. "I wonder why?" Ron looked up at him, his eyes were burning blue.

"Its because you failed." To Victor's surprise, no longer did the voice emanating from the blonde man have the same squeaky pitch. He spoke as if a thousand souls were speaking from within him. Slowly, blue waves began to radiate from the body of Ron Stoppable and his hair began to flow.

"Excuse me?" Victor asked.

"You failed," the voice spoke. "You began this with one goal, to destroy Kim Possible, but you failed."

"I killed her," Victor said proudly, "Of course I destroyed her."

"No, you _killed_ her, but did not destroy her, Kim Possible as we know her, will still live on, her name will ring throughout time as a symbol of strength and will; the one who did not break. The one who stood up to the power of evil and cruelty until the end. And now I will destroy you." Victor looked at the being that he beheld. The being's eyes grew darker and the waves bigger. From his kneeling position, he rose into the air and flew towards Victor, landing in front him, standing absolutely still. Victor understood the threat and assumed a fighting stance. The blue figure Slid towards Victor. Victor attempted a strike but the blue figure deflected. With immense strength, the blue figure struck Victor in the gut, sending him flying into the swamp. Victor quickly regained his balance and pulled out his gun. Before anything could happen, Victor felt the gun being pulled from his hands. The Blue figure was, once again, next to Victor and mercilessly knocked him into the swamp. Realizing Victor was out matched, he tried to flee but the blue figure grabbed by the shoulder and tossed him into the cabin, breaking it's walls. The blue figure proceeded. From fear, Victor ran but he could not evade the wrath of the blue figure. The figure was fast and omnipresent it seemed. Whatever Victor did, the figure new and reacted. Finally, Victor fell into a corner, next to a tree. The blue figure stood before him. Victor looked in fear upon him. He no longer saw the blue figure. He saw something worse, the man who would beat him. Ron put his knee down upon Victor's chest and crushed Victor's ribs. Then Ron mercilessly began pounding Victor's face. Victor laid helplessly screaming as each blow crushed his face. Blood began to spout onto Ron's fists and eventually his face, but he did not stop. Eventually Victor no longer screamed; he just laid and absorbed the beating. Slowly, Shego felt starting feeling consciousness. Her eyes popped open and a sudden sting began to radiate from her ribs. Her memories shot back. Quickly, she got to her feet and accessed the situation. Brick had lost consciousness and rufus still was beside the tree. She also noticed Kim's body, but unlike Brick or Rufus, she did not seemed to be breathing. Then she looked in the corner and was horrified. Blood was everywhere, as she saw a figure similar to Ron thrashing Victor. Quickly Shego, ignoring her pain jumped to Ron. _I can't let him do that, It'll scar him for life._ She ran up to Ron, he was glowing blue and pulled him off of Victor, whose face no longer barred any semblance to what she remembered. The look that Ron had adopted terrified Shego, but she stepped between Ron and Victor anyways.

"Stop," She said.

"Move out of the way," Ron's body spoke, but the voice had changed.

"No, you don't need to do this," Shego pleaded. The figure stood without response. "She wouldn't want this," Shego spoke, nervously hoping her words could get through. Ron's body began to tremble and slowly the blue waves died down. Eventually, the dark blue eyes tampered back down to the calm brown eyes of Ron. When Ron finally emerged from underneath the terror he had manifested, he was Ron again. Ron looked at blood covered hands and then looked back to see the limp body of Kim Possible. Slowly, he walked over to her and and sat down. Shego followed and sat down beside him. Slowly, tears began to well from Ron's eyes. Shego placed her arms gently around him and felt a heavy lump in her throat and pressure build up in her head. Slowly she had tears of her own. Eventually Brick and Rufus gained consciousness and noticed the two sitting together. They too joined in. Brick sat to the other side of Ron and Rufus crawled up Kim's body and curled up on her neck. As soon as Rufus curled up, he quickly jumped up and began squeaking. Ron looked down at his comrade.

"I know, Rufus, I wish she were alive too," He said sniffling. Rufus rapidly began shaking his head.

"no! no! no!" he squeaked. "Alive! Alive!" He pointed down at Kim's neck as he jumped up and down.

"Wait, if the rat saying, she's still alive?" Shego questioned. Quickly Shego placed a figure on Kim's neck to take pulse. Her face lit up. "She's alive, the rat's was right!"

"What?" Ron said, slightly dumbfounded. "She's-"

"Alive!" Shego exclaimed.

"Wow, dude, she's clutch!" Brick exclaimed. "Ain't no way she was goin down like that!"

"Booyah!" Ron shouted. This had been his most satisfying Booyah ever. Rufus looked at all the happy faces and started shaking his head. Quickly, he began squeaking, pointing towards the way they had came from.

"What, Rufus is saying something about the hospital?" Ron asked.

"Hospital!" Shego realized. "Dang, that things a genius, we need to get her help, I'll get the hoverpod." Then she paused. "Somebody take care of him." Shego pointed at Victor who still laid there, living and breathing.

"I got it," Ron said, seriously. He got up and walked towards Victor.

"So, she lives, she truly is amazing," Victor coughed. "Now, Mr. Stoppable, are you going to destroy me?" A faint smile seemed to be on Victor's face.

"I already have," Ron answered. He grabbed Victor by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the group. In about half an hour, Shego had gotten the hoverpod. Using the chains in the destroyed cabin, they tied Victor up and brought him onto the hover craft. Also they gagged him so that he couldn't talk. Upon arriving to the mainlands, Ron and Brick took Kim to hospital, while Shego left Victor at the Police station.


	11. After Events

Ron watched the squiggly line on the machine. he really didn't really know what it was or did but, from him TV experience, he knew that if it started beeping like crazy, changing colors, went flat, things weren't good. Luckily the line had been going at a constant squiggle for quite some time, with a few little jumps every now and then, and according to the doctors and nurses, everything was going to be okay. It was the int the middle of the night, when Ron and Brick were sitting in the hospital room, where they had taken Kim. Both, starving and exhausted hadn't made much conversation, as they waited for Shego to come back with a dinner. The two, however, had taken the time to inform involved parties of the situation, and make the necessary arrangements. Other than renting a hotel room right beside the hospital, Ron had called the Possible's and told them everything. Mr. and Mrs. Possible were very distraught to hear of their daughters health, but were pleased to know she was safe. Also, they had taken the next available flight and were on the way. Meanwhile, Brick decided it would be a good idea to inform Coach why the two had missed camp and let them know that they were probably going to miss at least one more day, if not more. Coach was not very pleased but did not explicitly express it. After all, he wasn't heartless.

"Sorry for the wait," Shego sighed, frustratedly, coming into the room. "I brought dinner, Bueno Nachos?" She held out four bags of food and handed one to each person, and one for Rufus. She had also changed her attire and was wearing black sweat pants and a green T-shirt.

"Thanks, everything go well?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, its just kinda difficult turning a criminal in when you're on the wanted list, hence the clothes." She explained. "How's she doing?"

"She's fighting," Ron said, as he began biting into his meal. Never had he enjoyed a Naco before. "By the way, her parents are flying in at 6am, you mind picking them up?"

"Sure," Shego agreed.

"Well guys, it was fun, but I gotta get some sleep," Brick said. "You two should probably crash too."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here," Ron said. "But here's the keys." Ron tossed the keys to Brick.

"Thanks, I'll bring them back in the morning, then I'm gonna catch a flight home," Brick informed. "You wanna come? I think it comes with a foldable bed," Brick asked Shego.

"Umm, sure, I can use some shut eye," She said yawning, "So, I'll get you at 6, I don't think the Possible's will just jump in a hoverpod with me." Addressing Ron.

"Okay," He agreed. Shego and Brick then went to hotel. Ron was left alone with Kim and, of course, Rufus. After he finished his Nachos, Ron looked at Rufus.

"Well body, it looks like it worked out didn't it?" he said, with a smile. Then, he adjusted the reclining seat and dozed off.

Meanwhile, Brick and Shego had arrived at the hotel. Upon entering the room, Brick opened up the foldable bed and laid down. Shego took the other bed, and, silently, they both laid their.

"So…" Brick began, "what was it that you do anyways? I heard you used to be a villain, but you don't seem too bad." He asked.

"Yeah, I guess I was a 'villain', I worked for a guy who tried to take over the world a few times."

"Yo, that Dr. Drakken dude, he's a nutcase," Brick stated.

"Hey, easy there," Shego said, slightly offended. "He might be a little power hungry and might have a slight complex, but, overall, he's a nice guy."

"I understand, but why were you a villain?" Brick asked.

"Well, I really don't know, I just thought it would be kind of fun, I guess. I wasn't always a villain though, you know,"

"That makes sense, it seems like a learned skill anyways."

"No, no, I was actually a 'hero'," Shego clarified.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the whole deal, 'do good for all', I had a team with my brothers called the 'Team Go', even got a degree in Child Development."

"You've got brothers?"

"Yeah, four of them actually, not when the multiply though, the twins can multiply, but that doesn't count."

"Cool, how was being a hero?"

"It was cool, at first, everybody loved you, respected you, you got to go awesome stuff, but it gets kind of old, everybody expects you to be this perfect individual, you can't do this or that, especially when you're the least favorite."

"Huh, that makes sense, kind of like being a quarterback, you've gotta be this angel,"

"Exactly, mess up once and…"

"The media doesn't let up," Brick finished. "But, what do you mean by least favorite?" Shego hesitated before answering.

"See, my brothers were these perfect children; well behaved, upstanding, social and the whole deal, When we got our powers, they were loved, I, on the other hand, the problem child. My parents even said it, 'Shego, I wonder where we messed up, or what happened to you?'. The people were the same and never really liked me, no matter how much I worked behind the scenes, I never got the credit, So I just got sick of it, I thought, at least as villain I can be myself and get some credit." Shego wasn't sure why she was so comfortable talking to this stranger. He was just very approachable.

"Hmm, how'd that work out?" Brick asked.

"Well, not too great, first off, I got stuck working for the wrong dude, second, Kim Possible happened, and that messed everything up. its a little harder being a villain, especially if you've got morals and all," Shego commented.

"Makes sense, at least you got respect though right?"

"You would think so, but it never really worked out, I guess the sidekick never gets any respect," Shego hypothesised. She couldn't help thinking of Ron a little.

"Yeah, but you guys are the most important, without you guys, nothing really goes right," Brick stated.

"Well, thanks, I guess," Shego responded.

"No problem, so, what are you gonna do now?" Brick asked. "You don't seem like a, sit around and waste my life, kind of gal."

"Thats a good question, I don't really know, depends on this pardon."

"Thats true, but if it works out, I think you'd make a great hero again, you should think about it."

"Thanks," Shego said pausing. "Its been enough chit chat, I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Yeah, me too, good night."

"Good night.

"Yo Ron, time to go," Shego said, as she entered the room. It seemed Ron had not heard her, even after the second time Shego called. Shego walked to Ron, a little frustrated and shook him hard.

"Ron, wake up, darn it!" she snapped.

"Huh! huh!" Ron mumbled as he was startled awake. Rubbed his eyes and got a hold of himself. "Oh, is it time?" he slurred.

"Yeah, its 6, we gotta get goin." Ron quickly combed his hair with his fingers and got up without making any conversation to go to the airport. The two drove almost silently; Ron liked to feel fully awake before he said anything in the morning.

"How was your night?" he finally asked.

"It was good, got some sleep," She responded. "Brick's a nice guy, we talked for a bit."

"Yeah, he's easy to talk to, with him, I find myself rambling on and on about stuff I normally don't even mention." Ron commented. "Then he'll make like one or two really nice and uplifting comments at the end."

"Yeah, thats actually how it kinda went," she agreed.

"Cool." The two arrived to the airport, waiting silently. Eventually, The Possible's made it to the door, each carrying a small bag. Ron stepped forward and received them.

"Hey, Ron...you look awful," Mr. Possible commented.

"Thanks, Dr. P," Ron responded flatly. They all greeted and made their way to hoverpod.

"Ron, isn't that the same young lady that you guys fight?" Mr. Possible asked.

"Yeah, its Shego, she helped us save Kim."

"Hey," Shego said with a nervous smile. Mr. Possible looked at her peculiarly.

"Well, I guess we can trust her." And he boarded the ship.

"Thank you for helping our daughter," Mrs. Possible stated politely addressing Shego.

"No problem." They all flew to the hospital. Brick was waiting at the door.

"Hey guys," he greeted, tossing Ron the hotel keys. "I'll be heading out. See you at camp Ron, can I get a ride?" He asked Shego.

"Sure," She sighed, and flew Brick to the airport.

'Alright, I guess I'll see you at our first game?" Brick said.

"Yup," Shego responded as she waved him goodbye.

Mrs. Possible took an analysis of the reports.

"Wow," she said blankly.

"What is it, Honey?" Mr. Possible asked. Mrs. Possible looked at Mr. Possible.

"She's lucky," she flatly. In silence the family stood.  
"So, what went down?" Jim finally asked. Ron gave them the break down, rubbing his hand. Ron hadn't noticed the bruises on his knuckles.

"Ron," Mrs. Possible said, "Thank you so much for what you did." She gave him a little comforting hug. Slowly, Kim's eyes started flickering. Everybody grew silent in anticipation. Slowly, her eyes started coming open.

"Ugh…" She mumbled. "What's going on?" Joy filled the entire room. The Possible's all gathered around the bed.

"You're okay," Mr. Possible said with relief. Kim was quickly updated on the whole situation. She hugged her family and sat up with a smile. Eventually, she looked up at Ron. Understanding, the family quickly stepped a little away, making room for him, as he walked closer to the bed. The two embraced.

"Thank you," she said softly. As she was hugging him, Shego walked into the room. Kim's face changed. "What are you doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hey," Shego said, offended, "I helped save you."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron remembered. "She came with us, you don't remember anything do you?"

"Well, I did almost _die,_ you know." She looked up at Shego. "I'm sorry, I really didn't remember, thanks." She apologized. Shego settled down and sat down on the doctor's stool.

"I'm gonna talk to the doctor," Mrs. Possible said. "Lets see when we can get you home."

In a couple of days, everything was sorted out. The family all flew back together. Ron, instead flew with Shego, who had to wait, to get Brick's car and he drove back himself. He had missed the first week of camp and coach was pissed and had developed a disliking towards Ron, but he would get over it. Kim had healed mostly but, sadly, had taken severe cartilage damage and developed minor temporary nerve issues. Global Justice, to let her heal, had temporarily decommissioned her. When Ron told Kim about the favor for Shego, she was upset but later came around. Though unable to achieve a full pardon, they were able to get off light with some community service and a fine, which Shego was okay with. Victor, meanwhile, had been arrested and convicted in the court. Everything was fine and dandy


End file.
